How to rock a love song my version
by jaj15889
Summary: This is how I want the episode to be. Zevie, a little bit of Grelson.


**This is my new one-shot. It's my version of "How to rock a love song" We're all wondering who Zander's writing about, so this is how I want it to be. **

**BTW, I wrote the song for this fanfic, and I know it's not good, but just ignore it and read the story :D**

"You're the girl of my dreams

The girl I'm in love with

The girl I'd do anything for…"

I heard a voice sing. No, Zander's voice sing. Kacey and I were coming to lunch when we heard Zander singing in the cafeteria.

"Is that Zander's new song?" I looked at Kacey.

She shrugged "Who knows? The only thing I know is that he's writing a new song, and whenever I try to have a peek, he always pushes me off. Probably some weird song-writer thingy."

I laughed "Well, he always shows me his new songs. That's how close we are" I said with pride. Sure enough, whenever he writes a new song, he would always turn to me for support. I would always be the one to make his songs perfect. So I was surprised to see him close his notebook and stop singing when he saw us approaching.

I tried to hide my confusion "Hey Zander. Was that a new song we heard?"

He widened his eyes "Maybe. Why? What'd you know?"

Kacey jumped in "We just wanna take a look at the song. We maybe able to help you"

Zander said quickly "No!"

"Why not?" Kacey and I said in unison.

"Because….." he started but then trailed off.

"Because?" I encouraged him.

He swallowed "Because it's about a girl, and I don't want you huys to interfere with my feelings"

Then he picked up his bag and left without another word. In the opposite direction, Kevin and Nelson waled over to us.

"Hey guys. What's with over there?" Nelson asked pointing at Zander's back.

"Well, he wrote a song for a girl, but he doesn't want us to know who the girl is" Kacey explained.

"Why do you wanna know who she is?" Kevin asked in confusion.

"Yeah, why do you wanna know?" Nelson added.

Kacey looked at me, apparently wanting a good explanation. I sighed "Well, we're curious, alright?"

Kevin and Nelson laughed. "Well, if you want, I can get the song for you. Maybe by reading the lyrics, we would know who she is" Nelson said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Kacey said, hugging Nelson. He lightly pushed her off "As much as I like this, if Grace sees this, she'd practically slit my throat off, so do you mind?"

Kacey sat back down, slightly embarrassed. Grace and Nelson had been dating for a while, not that any of us liked it. I mean, I can't slam the Perfs whenever Nelson's around, which is basically all the time, so let me rephrase, I can't slam the Perfs anymore, which is freaking annoying. These past few days, Molly's been driving me crazy and I can't do anything about it.

"Hey Stevie, hey Kacey, Kevin and Grace's new surprising, disgusting boyfriend" said a voice behind us. Speak of the devil.

I turned back, forced a smile "What do you want, Molly?"

She rolled her eyes "I don't want anything, Grace just wants to sit with Nelson" she pointed at the lovebirds across the table. Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. Thanks to Nelson and Grace, the Perfs had been spending lunch time with us, no matter how much we both hated it.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

I was sitting with Kacey when Nelson gave us a little note.

"Here. I wrote it down for you guys" he put the note in front of us.

"Did I say thank you?" Kacey asked him with a smile.

"Like a hundred times yesterday" Nelson replied, suppressing a smile.

I laughed and read the note:

"Seeing you over there

I couldn't help but stare

You are the most beautiful gal I know

I know this is going nowhere

But I really don't care

I know we're not supposed to be

But if I need to, I'll plea

You are the girl of my dreams

The girl I'm in love with

The girl I'd do anything for

You're the girl I've always dreamed of

Even when our love is forbidden"

I flipped the note. Nothing there. "That's it?" I asked Nelson. He nodded "Maybe he only finished with the first verse and the chorus. He's probably working on the second verse, or just jump straight to the bridge."

I sighed "Well, guess we'd have to wait till he finishes."

But Kacey's eyes lightened up "We have all the clues that we need."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"We have all the clues that we need to know who the girl is" Kacey explained.

I looked at the note "You mean stuff like "our love is forbidden?" He probably just added it in for extra flavor. I mean, who says it anymore?" I winced.

But Kacey just shook her head "Think about it, who can't get anywhere with him if they date? Who is not supposed to date him?"

"His sister?" I asked as if it was the most obvious answer on this planet.

"No!" Kacey slamed my forehead. "Ow!" I touched it.

"Really, really think about it. Who, in a million of years, would never, in the wildest of imagination, dates him?" she continued. I kept my thinking face on until I figured. Of course, it was obvious. The girl who Zander had a crush on was "Molly?" I asked aloud. Kacey nodded her head, and we exchanged a look of confusion mixed with a little of rage. How on Earth can he like Molly? We all had been hating each other for so long. It can't change now.

"Molly what?" asked a voice behind me. Seriously, is she going to appear everytime I think of her?

Kacey and I turned slowly to see a very confused Molly and the always confused Grace. I forced a smile "Nothing. We are just wondering when you will get here" Kacey nodded her head.

Molly looked at us suspiciously "There is something you aren't telling me, and I don't like it."

Grace sat down beside Nelson and played with his hair. Molly looked at them, looking a little disheartened. "Can't believe I'm sitting here again" she mumbled. She took a glance at the Perf table, with the other Perfs murmuring while stealing glances at us. I tried not to laugh at the scene, but the lyrics of the song came back to me and I looked at Kacey worriedly.

Right about then, I saw Zander walking cheerfully toward us. "Hey guys." Still smiling.

"Hey Zander. A little too cheerful today, huh?" I asked "Finished the song?"

He blushed "Still got a little left. I just need to fix a few things"

"You know, I can help" I said sweetly "I mean, I'm always the one to perfect your songs"

He blushed even more "I told you no. Don't worry, I'm gonna make this song the best one I've ever written"

"If you're still secretive because of the girl, then I can solve that problem" Kacey said, not thinking "Because we already know who the girl is"

I glared at her, but she just shrugged. "What?" Zander looked at us, alarmed.

"Oooh, little Zander has a crush on someone?" Molly asked teasingly.

Zander blushed harder "How can you know, you haven't even read the lyrics."

Nelson looked away, slightly ashamed. Zander turned to glare at him "So that's why you borrowed my backpack!"

I chimed in "Look, it's not his fault. Kacey and I made him do it"

Nelson turned right to us, smiling "Yeah, it's their fault"

I glared to shut him up "Now the cat's out of the bag. Can you please let us see the rest of the song? I really can help"

Zander looked at me suspiciously "You really know who the song's about?"

"Yeah" I replied.

"Really? And who is that?" he asked "Cause I don't think you got it right"

"What? Isn't it Molly?" I asked innocently.

The reactions of Molly and Zander are hilarious. I would've bursted out laughing if it weren't for the situation. Zander spit out the drink in his mouth and bursted out laughing while Molly looked at him terrifyingly "Is it true? Because I'm way out of your league"

Zander raised an eyebrow at Molly "Ok, one, you are just the same as I am, no league related, and two, it's not about you"

"Not?" Kacey and I asked in unison.

"Of course not, why would you think it's about her?" he said, still laughing.

"Well, "forbidden", "not going anywhere"?" Kacey asked, still confused.

"You only read the first part. You need to read the rest to know" he smiled at me.

"Well then can we read the rest?" Again, Kacey asked out of patience.

"Not yet" Zander said, still smiling "But you will hear the full song this Friday. I'm singing it in front of the whole school"

"Does she know it yet?" I asked him.

"Not yet. She's just like you, not knowing I like her. This Friday, she'll hear this song and know immediately it's about her" he confirmed.

"Ok then" I said, surrender. If he's not gonna tell us now, we are never getting it from him. Just need to wait till Friday. Well, whoever she is, lucky girl. I sighed.

**3****rd**** person POV**

The bell rang, indicating the next period starting. Everyone left, except for Zander, who was still standing beside their table. He took out a notebook, singing a few lines from it, while looking at a girl who just left.

"Can't believe it

Can't believe I'm in love with my best friend

Can't believe I'm in love with her

The girl whose name rhymes with dreamy"

**And before you say anything, it's Stevie and not Molly. I'm a huge Zevie fan :D Read and review :D Thank you so much.**


End file.
